Longmire goes to Philadelphia
by ThinkingBeforeTalking
Summary: I will die if I have to go to this wedding alone.
1. Chapter 1

We arrived mid afternoon to a Philadelphia that was in the midst of a beautiful fine autumn day, changing the complexion of the city scape to one that bloomed with vibrant fall colors. I could now understand why Vic missed this Philadelphia.

"By the way, thanks for coming with me this weekend ... you really didn't have to."

"So next time I should ignore conversations that begin with, and I quote, 'I will die if I have to go to this wedding alone ... etcetera etcetera'."

"It was merely a suggestion that I may not survive this torture alone. Also I needed a plus one, or the threats of being fixed up with a son of a friend of a friend's uncle would have been hard to avoid ... besides, the MOMstrosity likes you."

"Your mother is a lovely woman who makes a mean cup of coffee."

"Stop it! That's exactly the kind of attitude that gets you invited to things."

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Let's get some pizza! I want you to meet my favorite uncle."

The taxi dropped us off in front of Uncle Alphonse's quaint little shop in the older or rather the hipster part of town, as Vic called it. He seemed to have a steady body count. We stood outside taking in all the different aromas and it smelled wonderful, we were starving.

"Bella! Ciao Victoria!" She runs up to hug him. "Come stai?"

Uncle Al was a man in his mid sixties, balding and with a belly full of jolly that would have made Santa jealous. He seemed like a cheerful man that enjoyed life and all it had to offer.

"I'm good."

"Being in the country must agree with you eh, there's color in your cheeks. We've missed you."

"I've missed you too ... and your pizza!"

"Then c'mon you must have some! We'll use the private room at the back, it'll be quieter. Also, we can get away from all these young people taking photos of my pizza with the phones instead of eating it! But eh it's good for business ... che ne so!"

"Hold on a second, I want you to meet someone ..." She signals me to come closer.

"Uncle Alphonse ... this is uh ... this is my ... um ... this is ... "

She seemed to be having some trouble remembering who I was, so I helped her with that somewhat tricky question.

"Hi, I'm Walt."

"Ciao Walt." He gives me a hearty two handed handshake, which seemed to include the whole upper torso as well.

"It must've been a long trip, she forgot your name! Hahaha! Call me Al! Nice to finally meet you ... Lena's been telling the whole family about Vic's new amore."

"Maybe some wine and pizza will jog her memory, c'mon let's go eat."

.  
.

It was dark by the time the taxi dropped us off at our prescribed destination. We stood outside a charming ocean blue house, trimmed with white, perfectly picketed with a fence guarding a manicured hedge and lawn. Vic looked on, soaking in her past, taking a mental picture for when she missed home. While she reminisced I took in the rest of the surrounds, it was the classic picturesque suburban street, framed by large old trees pitched evenly on each side and dotted by a row of street lights. I could imagine Vic being the terror that rebelled against the grain of this perfect neighborhood. I had to smile at the thought, it would have been a sight to see.

I carried our bags up to the lit porch while Vic knocked on the door and looked through the windows for signs of life, but all was dark and it seemed like we were stranded outside for now.

"Hmmm ... doesn't look like anyone's home? Don't worry ... there's a key somewhere around here ... Aha here it is!"

She finds the answer to our stranding under the first flower pot next to the welcome mat. I guess in a suburb full of cops, one didn't have to worry about unwanted guests.

She unlocks the door and starts to open it when she pivots around to look at me.

"I was thinking ..." She had that mischievous twinkle in her eye accompanied by a crooked smile that only meant trouble.

"What?"

" ... that if no ones home, maybe we can fool around a bit ... Cause we're not going to get any alone time when everyone gets back."

"I don't think that it's a goo..."

Before I could finish the thought, she grabbed my jacket and pulled me in for a deep all encompassing kiss, "Don't you want to be a little naughty ... Sheriff ... "

My brain said no but the rest of me wasn't listening, especially when she called me 'sheriff' in the way that was her siren song that lured me to her at my peril. We continued our passionate embrace as we stumbled through the door into the darkened hallway, when suddenly the lights came on. The small living room had an audience of fifty or more people yelling the customary startled greeting.

"SURPRISE!"

In my confused and 'deer in headlights' state, I had forgotten that I was cradling most of Vic's weight with my arm around her back and I guess it was instinct when I let go. All I heard next was a thud and a selection of profanities. Vic lay on the floor none to impressed but equally taken aback by the crowd that streamed towards us for a meet and greet of hearty hugs and handshakes.

"VICTORIA!"

I lent her a hand as she leapt off the floor and greeted her mother with a hug, gritted teeth and a pointed smile.

"MOTHER! What the ..?!"

"The whole family wanted to welcome you home. Your brothers and cousins thought it'd be nice to throw you a welcome back party. Look, everyone came to see you!"

"I can see that ..." She expressed through the corners of her pressure induced smile. "Maybe a little warning next time?"

"What kind of surprise would that be?"

"Ugh"

"Walt!" She extended her arms and charged towards me for a warm hug, "Lena ... So nice to see you again."

"Where's your hat?"

"Oh it's back at the Sheriff's station looking after things."

We shared a laugh and she began the introductions to rest of the family. Most of them seemed to share the same first names that ended in either senior or junior, by the last handshake, I was even more confused. I would have to ask Vic if there was a trick to it.


	2. Chapter 2

After having consumed copious amounts of delectable food and dessert with a side of relentless conversation, people finally went home. At last, we were rewarded with rest in Vic's old room, which apparently had not changed since she left it. It was a trophy room to her past, photos of graduations, ribbons and awards from various activities. I stopped at her framed acceptance letter into the police academy.

"I was so happy when I got in ..." I could see the sadness behind her smile, so I steered us towards a less somber topic.

"Why do so many of your relatives have the same names? Doesn't it get a little confusing?"

"It's so when the mob comes looking for us they don't know which one to shoot."

I looked at her with disbelief but having watched enough mob movies, I could see how it did make some sense.

"KIDDDDDING! ... Geez way to buy into a stereotype ... well except cousin Vinny on my mother's side who really is a made man and serving 5 to 10."

I moved to sit on the bed and rested against the headboard, I needed to close my eyes for a few minutes to recover from the feast earlier. Vic sat down next to me and I wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulders.

"You know my little trip up at uncle Al's when I introduced you ... it really did stump me. We've never really had to put a name to this thing between us. I mean ... what do I call you, boyfriend, manfriend, companion, cohort, sidekick, kimosabe ...?"

I thought I had better stop her rattling off terminology before it ended up on the unflattering side of the list.

"Why don't we just stick with first names for now."

Even with my eyes closed I could tell she wasn't too happy with my non-committal suggestion. Though, she was right, back home we never had to introduce ourselves, everyone already knew the status of our relationship. But why did we have to have a name to it?

"So, are your parents ok with me staying in your room."

"Oh yeah definitely not ... ah you'll be roomies with Michael, he's got two single beds in his room in the classic bunk bed formation."

"Also because mother wants you to keep an eye on the groom."

"Why?"

"He has a habit of disappearing."

"How many times?"

"Twice"

"Same girl?"

"Yeah, seems she's just the forgiving type and he's really really really sure this time."

.  
.

We were in the middle of our feast recovery nap when a loud knock at the door woke us up.

"Aaaahhh! Baby bro!" They hugged each other ferociously, he was obviously the one she got along with best. Michael was a strapping young man of twenty five and you could see the strong genetics running through the Moretti clan, the similarities were uncanny.

"Hey sis! Sorry for missing the party, some boys at the precinct wanted to send me off with a few drinks at the local."

"Well I expect at least two dances at the wedding to make up for it."

"You betcha! Let me look at you ...Wow you look great, I'm so happy you could make it!"

"You know I would never miss your wedding ... even if it is the third try! Oh hey Michael, this is uh ... Walt. He's gonna be bunking with you this weekend."

"Hello Walt! I've heard all about you from Vic and Ma." He reached out to shake my hand which I gladly reciprocated.

"Howdy Michael, I suspect the whole of Philadelphia knows by now. We could have used your appetite at dinner, it was quite a spread."

"Haha, it usually is, you should see Christmas. We'll never go hungry around here. C'mon I'll show you the room ... I live in the city usually but with the wedding and all, Ma said it'd be nice for the whole family to be together again."

"Here you take the bottom bunk, it's like prison but with better food! You can dump your stuff anywhere."

It was a tidy room, similar to Vic's with all the photos and trophies, except for the posters of lightly clad women on the walls. Thankfully the bunk beds were at least adult size just not Walt size, I would more than likely be in pain by morning.

Michael, made his way to the top while I tried to make myself comfortable on the bottom bunk. My legs extended beyond the confines of the bed but it would have to do.

"So how long have you and my sister been you know together, together?"

"Almost a year."

It became evident to me that the Moretti clan also shared another similarity, they sure liked to talk, especially at bed time.

"Hey Walt, can I ask you something? Vic says you're a widower but you were married for like forever before that."

"Yep."

"Were you happy all that time you were married, I mean did you ever feel like you got tired of being with the same person?"

"Nope."

"Did you always love her?"

"Yep."

"Vic, was right you are a man of few words ... But how do you love someone for that long?"

"Michael, being married is not a sentence you carry out or something you do because someone said you should. Just make sure she's the first person you want to see when you open your eyes in the morning and the last person you see when you lay down your head at night. That's likely to be the best part about being married, waking up to the same person everyday."

"Marriage is easy, finding the one person you can't live without, now that's tough".

"Is she that person Michael?"

"I think so ... Uh yeah ... pretty sure ... Yes, yes she is."

"Then you're all set."

"Thanks Walt."

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"My sister?"

"Goodnight Michael."

" ... night Walt. Just so you know she's got four brothers and lots of cousins right ..."

"Yep, your mother has made that quite clear on several occasions."


	3. Chapter 3

"You are going like that? Oh mio! VICTORIA!"

Unbeknownst to me and my wardrobe, going to a big Italian wedding required a suit befitting the occasion. Lena had suggested not too subtly that wranglers and a sports jacket were not considered formal wear to a wedding or it's reception.

"Don't worry mother, I'll take him to Uncle Pauly's and he'll look after us. I promise he'll look GQ enough for the big show and tell."

"Ok, but don't be late! You have 5 hours eh pronto."

I whispered, "What's GQ?"

"Geez Walt, have you never walked past a magazine rack? C'mon we're going to see my favorite uncle. He's the best tailor in town, well he was second until his brother died. (sigh) It's a dying trade, literally."

"How many favorite uncles do you have?"

"Twenty-three but Al and Pauly are definitely my top two."

.  
.

After almost two hours of prodding, awkward measurements, accidental puncture wounds from needles and alterations, we walked out of Uncle Pauly's with two suits that met with all the Moretti criteria. A grey suit with an open collar shirt for the wedding and a dark one with a light blue tie for the reception. I still didn't understand why I needed two, but apparently wearing the same suit twice in the same day also violated some unwritten protocol.

"So when your Uncle Pauly said these suits were a 'gift', was there anymore to it than that?"

"Well only if he ever needs a place to hide out ... he just meant that since you're kinda part of the family, it's a welcome present."

"He does know we're not married?"

"Mom may have said something that gave him the impression that ..."

"Uh wha ...?"

"When we get back to Durant you might want to take your sarcasm detector to the shop and get it looked at."

In my befuddled state, Vic had become somewhat preoccupied with our taxi driver.

"Excuse me, you look really familiar. Have we met before?"

"No miss I don't think so ... I've just got one of those faces you know, I get it all the time though. I must look like someone famous hahaha!"

Vic didn't seem convinced.

.  
.

The pomp and circumstance of a church wedding was astounding. Martha and I never had a big wedding, so this was all new to me. It seemed like an endless procession of people, flowers, dresses and cars. When they closed the church doors and it finally came time for vows to be said, I think everyone was just relieved the groom was still present.

On the whole, the wedding went off without a hitch, save for the bout of tears and cheers that erupted from the bride's family when the groom finally said 'I do'. It could have been the pent up relief from two previous failed attempts.

Through all the glitz and glamor of the occasion, there was for me, only a single highlight of the day and she was standing next to me with her armed looped through mine. Vic wore her hair down over her shoulders, wearing a lovely light green dress looking sublime and I was glad she asked me to be her plus one.

"So is this your dream wedding Vic?"

"I've had my dream wedding and it didn't come with a fairy tale ending. If there is a next time, I'd rather just skip to the happy ever after."

.  
.

I should have predicted that there would be another round of eating after the wedding. Vic's childhood home had turned into a clown car that dispensed a never-ending parade of food. Relatives of all shapes and sizes clamored to fill my plate with food while chanting the now familiar meal time war cry "Mangia, Mangia!" Uncle Pauly might have to let out the new pants.

Fortunately, when it came time to try on the new suit, everything still fit, though a little more snug than I remembered. Even as a fashion novice, I could tell my new garb was expertly tailored and certainly the nicest item of clothing I've ever owned. The only problem I had was of my own making, the tie just didn't look right even after a dozen tries in front of the mirror.

"Wow, Uncle Pauly sure picked you out a nice suit, you look like you just jumped out of a catalog ..."

I turned from the mirror to take in the view. She wore a blue strapless gown that hugged her body in all the places one would hug.

"Well from your expression, I take it you like my new duds?"

"Vic ... that's uh some dress ... you look ... amazing ..." I snaked my arms around her and pulled her in for a sultry kiss, "Victoria Moretti ... you take my breath away."

"For a guy that doesn't say much, you sure do know how to string the right words together."

"You even shaved for the occasion." She felt my face, surveying the landscape. "I think might prefer the stubble."

"Here let me fix this for you, I know how you love your ties." She insisted on some fancy knot that was very 'in'. "I like this color, it matches your eyes."

"I thought I should make an effort."

"Speaking of effort, I don't think you've really tried your best to christen my room ... Sheriff ..."

"What about your parents?"

"Definitely not home, I made sure, they're all at the hotel greeting the guests."

"But we'll be late?"

"It's fashionable to be late, anyway who cares, we're not the guests everyone wants to see. Though according to family gossip, they are curious about you. You're like an oddity from the country ... a very handsome and ... sexy curiosity."

"Be careful with the suit, it's new."

She backed me up to the edge of the bed and pushed me over, joining me with typical flare and acrobatics landing on top of me. It was that siren song again, so impossible to resist.


	4. Chapter 4

Vic was right, we arrived late to the reception but no one missed us. I had never been to an occasion this large, it was even bigger than the wedding this afternoon. The hotel ballroom was filled with rows and rows of tables and there seemed to be hundreds of people milling about. The combination of music, voices, laughter, cutlery, dancing, all mixed together into quite an overwhelming clangor.

"Do you really know all these people?"

I noticed more than a few men leering at Vic as we walked through the ballroom doors. Couldn't say I blamed them, she did look particularly ravishing this evening.

"No, but it's an Italian wedding you can't afford to not invite anyone for fear of being shunned. On the off chance that you might visit the village back in the old country a decade from now."

The usher showed us to a table near the wedding party. The table was brimming with a crush of women in their twenties. Vic's younger cousins leapt out of their seats to greet her with typical Moretti athleticism.

"AND WHO is this Vic?"

"This is Walt Longmire ... the Sheriff of Absaroka County in Wyoming."

"Ooooh a sheriff!"

"He scares easy ladies so be gentle and no sudden moves. Take care of him while I dance with the groom."

"Oh don't worry Vic, he's in safe hands!"

She handed me over to the horde of twenty somethings. I had become a curio and the leading topic of the night's conversation. They pulled me over to the table and sat me down like a lamb to slaughter. It was the giggling that scared me most.

"Hey Gee, come over here, Vic caught a live one in Wyoming!"

She waved to attract more of Vic's cousins to join the table. They introduced themselves, rattling off names in quick succession, "Howdy" was all I could get in edgewise.

"So what does a sheriff do exactly? Is that like a mayor or something?"

"Well uh not exactly ... "

Before I could answer a single question, they seemed to multiply exponentially. I was the Titanic and each question was another iceberg, I was sinking fast.

"Are you really a cowboy? Where's your gun? How come you're not wearing a cowboy hat? You have horses at your ranch?

I kept looking back at the dance floor for Vic to rescue me but she was still on her second dance with Michael.

"I do have a ..."

"How long have you and Vic been dating? Is it serious? Are there more cuties like you over there in Wyoming?"

"Ladies, ladies give the man a break, he's got a word quota for the day and he's maxed out." My lifeline had returned.

I turned around and mouthed my relief silently. "Thank you ..."

"I think the only way you're gonna escape is if you dance with me. Which form of torture would you prefer?"

"Vic, uh I think this is our song ... excuse us ladies."

At least it was slow and something I vaguely recognized. "Never ever leave me alone again." I held her close and tight, I wasn't about let her go anywhere without me. There were ravenous wolves at yonder tables.

"So you can dance ... now that your secret is out, you're going to have to take me out more."

"Never said I couldn't, it's just not my preferred activity when I'm with you." I smiled at her.

"Oh and mom said thanks."

"For what?"

"Michael said your little chat last night really helped him to stick to the plan today. What did you say to him anyway?"

"Not much ... I said marriage is easy once you've found the one person you can't live without." I was beginning to think that maybe I should start taking my own advice.

After our dance, Vic thought it would be a good time to make our getaway, she didn't have to ask me twice. We said our goodbyes and gave our early flight home as an excuse for the speedy departure from festivities.

"Dammit, I forgot my purse, I left it at the table ... I'll just be a minute."

"Nope you go ahead, I'll get it. Though I may not survive your cousins again."

"Thanks, I'll wait for you outside and grab us a cab."

When I got outside, I could see Vic talking to a man who looked awfully like the taxi driver from this afternoon. From their body language it didn't seem to be a pleasant conversation about old times, since he seemed to be discreetly pointing a revolver at her. I decided the best course of action would be to go around and sneak up from behind.

"... I knew you wouldn't miss your brother's wedding. Get in the car Vic. Don't make me ask again."

"I don't think so Pete. I like my chances out here."

"We were friends once, you, me, my brother, remember him?

"He did it to himself Pete, it wasn't my fault, you were only a teenager, you don't know what really went down."

"He killed himself because of you! That's all I need to know ... he was the only family I had left."

"So why don't you just get in the car? NOW! C'mon I just want to have a little chat about old times. If you can't trust old friends then who can you trust?"

"New ones ... " I pulled back the hammer on the gun with a loud click and pressed it into the back of his head.

"Whoa, whoa take it easy there buddy ... I was just catching up with an old friend here ..."

" ... I suggest you put your weapon down on the ground if you ever want to make new friends again ... nice and slow. We wouldn't want any of Vic's old friends to get hurt now do we."

He turned around slowly to face me after he had put the gun down. He took a swing at me, which I dodged, so I thought it was only polite to return the favor. He met the pavement with quite a whack.

"OW! Who the hell are you?!"

"Walt Longmire, I'm with her, always nice to meet Vic's old acquaintances."

Fortunately, a few policemen saw the scuffle and came to investigate. They cuffed the man and took him into their custody.

"Took your time. I thought I was gonna have to take him down myself."

"I like to make an entrance."

"I thought you didn't bring your gun?"

"I didn't."

"Then what's that?"

"I got it at Jamal's Souvenirs over there." I pulled the trigger.

"A lighter?!" With the elevated and irritated tone of voice, something told me my moment of heroism was no longer being appreciated.

"Seriously?! What if he turned around and tried to shoot you? What then?! Set his hair on fire? I thought we talked about not doing stupid dangerous stunts like these ... so often."

I shrugged, the thought really didnt cross my mind.

"There's a ballroom full of cops in there, you didn't think to ask them for help?"

"Uh ... in hindsight maybe, but I really didn't think that far ahead ..."

An eye roll later, "C'mon we have to go down to the station and give our statements." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the waiting police car.


	5. Addendum

"Are you going to miss it?"

"Sure."

We stood in front of the large windows overlooking the runway and watched the planes take off while we waited for ours. I draped my arm over her shoulders while she leaned into me with an arm around my middle.

"I never asked but ... um after the divorce ... why did you stay? I'm glad you did, but Wyoming was never your idea of home."

"I stayed because, weird as it sounds, I feel more at home there now than I've been anywhere else for a long time. I was like an orphan after that thing with internal affairs. The people I thought were my family turned their backs on me and didn't want to know me. Wyoming took me in when no one else would."

"Then there's you ... even before we got together, you respected me as a cop, my instincts, you trusted me to watch your back when you didn't even know me."

"Well you know it wasn't a tough choice, it was either you or Branch." That at least brought out a smile.

"For most of my life I've lived in a city where nothing stops. I know it doesn't show but I've learned patience, you can't force something to happen if it's not ready. I didn't realize how much I still had to learn, from Wyoming, the people, the job ... and you."

"So ask me again."

"Are you going to miss it?"

"Always ... but it's not home anymore."

We got on the plane together and not once did she look back.


End file.
